Changed Looks,Unchanged Heart
by XDragonQueenX
Summary: After everyone comes back together after 2 long years. Chopper turned into a human cause his body couldn't handle the rumble balls anymore. And Robin finds herself falling in love with him. Will he accept her feelings? Flames will be ignored


Hey there!  
I'm really sorry for not updating for a long long time,i was busy with school and a stupid guy  
is trying to ask me out soo i couldn't update because of that.  
I was thinking about Chopper and Robin..  
Many people say that they can't be together cause he's a reindeer and Robin's a human.  
This will be a one-shot.

This takes place after the time skip.  
Chopper turned human because his body coudn't handle all the Rumble Balls  
and if you don't like chopper being human,you should not read this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Chopper nor Robin.  
if i had i would make Chopper a human.

Changed look,Unchanged Heart Chapter 1.

The Strawhats are finnaly together after 2 long years.  
But something was different,the docter that was a blue nosed reindeer was changed into a normal  
17-year looking boy with brown hair,dark eyes,orange shorts,an orange-white stripped shirt and  
of course his pink fluffy hat.  
they were acting like their usual selfs,Luffy,Chopper and Usopp fishing,Zoro napping,Sanji flirting with  
Nami,Franky working on Sunny's cannon,Brook making music.  
But Robin was sitting beside Nami acting if she was reading a book but she kept glancing at Chopper.  
"Why do i keep looking at him like that? Nothing really changed about him" Robin said to herself.  
The dark haired woman kept telling herself that but she knew that wasen't true.  
When she took another peek he caught her and smiled.  
She blushed a bit and turned her attention to her book again.  
"Usopp let's do something else~!" said the caiptain of the straw hats know as Monkey D. Luffy.  
"I have an idea! Let's play a prank on Zoro!" said the long nosed sniper.  
"Yeah! I'm with you guys!" said the now human Chopper.  
"But what should we do?" Usopp asked.  
"Let me think..."Luffy said and thought so hard that there was steam coming from his head.  
"Luffy you should stop thinking or you're brain's gonna explode" Chopper said.  
Usopp chuckled at his comment.  
Robin was saw Chopper chuckling and started to blush a bit.  
"He's pretty cute when he laughs" she tought.  
She tought about him and her being a couple. About that he's holding her in his arms and  
that he kissed her.  
An angry voice snapped her out of her thoughts and the angry voice was from non other than  
Zoro.  
"What have they done now?" she asked.  
"You guys are gonna pay for what you did to me!" shouted the moss-head.  
"Save yourselfs!" shouted Usopp before being punched by Zoro.  
"Can't you guys be quiet for a day?!" shouted the orange haired woman.  
"Nami-swan is so cute when she's mad" Sanji said.  
"Shut up you lech of cook!" Zoro said.  
"Looking for a fight Marimo-head?!" Sanji said before fighting with him again.  
Luffy,Usopp,Franky and Brook where watching the fight between the moss-head and the perverted  
cook with some popcorn.  
Robin tryed to ignore her noisy friends but almost dropped her book when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"What are you reading?" asked the handsome docter.  
Robin almost had a heart attack when she saw how close his face was.  
"J-Just a history book" she stuttered. Robin never really stuttered.  
"Okay" he said and walked away.  
"I can't believe he believed that..." she said.

~~~~~~~~~~Some hours later~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone just finished eating,and walked to their rooms.  
Chopper wanted to follow the others when he felt something hold his wrist.  
"W-Wait Chopper,c-can you stay with me for a second?"Robin asked.  
"S-Sure,what's wrong? he asked.  
"I-I have to tell you something..." she said lowering her head that he couldn't see her eyes.  
"Sure what is it?" he asked.  
"I like you..." she said.  
"I can't hear you" he said.  
"I like you.." she said a little louder.  
"You have to speak louder!" he said.  
'I said that I LIKE YOU!" she shouted.  
She just realized what she said and started to blush.  
Chopper on the other hand was blushing like crazy and was too stunned to do anything.  
"I liked you since we came together after 2 years,but i was too scared to tell you" she said as she blushed  
even more.  
"And it's okay if you can't return my feel-" she couldn't even finish and Chopper brushed his lips against  
hers.  
Her eyes widened but soon she returned the kiss the best she could.  
He broke the kiss and said:"Don't be stupid,do you really think i don't feel the same?".  
"Chopper..." she muttered.  
They looked each other in the eyes for a moment when they started kissing again.  
Robin pushed him against the wall suprising the young man.  
He could feel her smile against his lips.  
It was still a shy kiss,but Robin started to nibble on his lower lip earning a moan from the Docter.  
She felt his tounge touching her lips as if it was asking for entrace.  
She opened her mouth rather quick as their tounges battled for dominance.  
After they broke away for air she whispered something in his ear.  
"Meet me at mid night so we can have some fun.." she whispered and left the blushing Docter behind.

What do you think?  
i know Chopper and Robin are a little OOC but i like it.  
i hope this stories will have something like 10 reviews so will you help guys help me out?  
Soo R&R Please!


End file.
